Mizu no Kami
by Death's Insanity
Summary: Response to Zero The Winter God's Naruto challenge #19
1. A different path to destiny

The 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, his student Jiraiya of the Sennin, and ANBU commander codenamed Ryu are currently looking upon the final battle ground of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The sight of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and a crying blond child with a glowing red seal on his stomach and their son Naruto. As the trio started to walk towards the boy a purple energy emitted from him with a blinding light; once the light disappeared Naruto now had snow white hair and light blue whisker marks on his cheeks.

Jiraiya said "Was that Kyubi's chakra?"

Hiruzen shook his head and said "Its chakra is red, not purple."

After a few moments Ryu said "Since this boy has white hair and not blond, it seems that the Kyubi was taken to the grave with its container."

Hiruzen smiled and said "Yes it does Ryu; what do you think Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya smirked and said "Who am I to argue with the professor."

Konoha orphanage 6 years later…

A small white haired boy wearing dark blue shorts, white t-shirt, and blue shoes is sitting under a tree and reading a book on beginner fuinjutsu theory when a shadow appeared over him. The boy looked up to see a couple of the older boys from the orphanage standing over him.

The largest boy said "Give me that book pipsqueak; you don't deserve it."

Naruto stood up and said "Go away Koji, I'm in the middle of studying."

Koji said "I don't care, a runt like you has no chance at being at shinobi."

Naruto slid the book into his back pocket and said "I'm not giving you my book Koji."

Koji raised his hand and the bully on his right ran at Naruto; Naruto side stepped him, which caused him to slam face first into the tree and knocked him out. The Bully on Koji's left ran up and went to grab Naruto; Naruto remembering what he read in a book, stepped into the bully's guard grabbed his arm and hip tossed the older boy and caused him to slam down hard on his back.

Koji scowled and said "You'll pay for that."

Koji swung his fist at Naruto; Naruto being the smaller of the two ducked under the fist and swept his legs causing Koji to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Naruto quickly stood up and ran towards the park to finish reading his book. Unknown to him a figure watched the en tire encounter.

1 week later…

Naruto is currently sitting in an empty training ground and reading over a manual on physical conditioning. After several minutes of reading the manual he got up and started with running around the training ground. Due to only being six he managed to make 2 laps before becoming exhausted; after a 30 minute break he started doing 20 pushups, 20 crunches, and using a low branch 20 pull-ups. He managed to finish the exercise in forty minutes due to having to take a couple breaks in between. Once done he looked at a scroll with the basics of the academy style; the reason he is working on the basics is because the academy starts in three weeks and he wants to be prepared. Naruto is about to start his Taijutsu practice when the sound of footsteps get his attention; a few moments later a tall man with a shiny black bowl cut, green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and a unzipped green Jonin vest stepped into the clearing.

The man said "Hello little one, my name is Maito Gai, what is your name?"

Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Gai said "What are you doing out here Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto said "I academy starts in three weeks and I'm getting a start by learning the basics of the academy taijutsu as well as work on my physical conditioning."

Gai smiled and said "Such a youthful goal; I shall help you by giving you a set of training weights."

Gai pulled out a small scroll from one of his vest pockets and unsealed arm, leg, and body weights.

Gai said "They are beginner level so each is 10 pounds; I'll come back in a week to see how you are doing and increase the weights if need be. You should take the rest of the day to get used to the extra weight, before starting your exercises."

Once Gai left Naruto put on the weights and started with a light jog around the training ground. Unknown to either of them a dark figure inside Naruto's mind woke up and smirked, before going back to sleep. When Gai returned a week later he was surprised to find out the Naruto got used to the weights in a couple of days. With that information Gai brought several training weights in a sealing scroll and helped Naruto unlock his chakra so he can use the sealing scroll.

2 weeks later start of the academy…

Naruto entered the academy courtyard to see lots of kids with their parents and orphans alike.

An instructor with a high ponytail and a scar across his nose said into a microphone "Welcome everyone to the start of a new year at the Shinobi Academy. If I can have all the students enter the auditorium for the assembly before we hand out the class schedule."

It's been 3 months since the start of the academy year and thanks to him wearing his weights while doing his workout, which now includes chakra control he is towards the top of his class; it was only because he excels more at the physical aspect, not the book work that he is not in the top 10 of his year. He managed to become friends with a few of the clan heirs; the first friend he made was a lazy boy named Shikamaru Nara, which was quickly followed by the round Choji Akimichi. Shino Aburame was next to come into the circle of friends, because of Naruto's natural curiosity about the Aburame's ability to house insects and his non fear of Shino's bugs.

Naruto's year is currently standing behind the academy where a Taijutsu tournament.

Iruka said "Will all the girls make a line to the right and the boys to the left. We'll have a tournament for the girls first since there are not as many; we'll then follow up with the boys. The winner of each tournament will be given a voucher by the Hokage to get anything they want, within reason of course. The first match is between Ami and Hinata, please enter the ring."

Once in the ring Ami said "Get ready to lose Hyūga, I'll show you who is better."

Iruka raised his hand and said "Begin!"

Before Ami could move Hinata charged forward and struck Ami with a palm strike to the stomach which sent her out of the ring. The remaining matches went pretty quickly with the only stand outs being Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyūga; that are in the final match.

Iruka said "This is the final match of the girls tournament between Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyūga; you may begin when ready."

Ino charged forward and threw a right straight towards Hinata; Hinata ducked the attack and retaliated with a palm strike to the stomach. Ino just managed to deflect the attack and countered with a round house kick which Hinata ducked. Unfortunately Ino over rotated and ended with her back to Hinata; Hinata stepped forward and landed a palm strike to her back sending her stumbling forward and with a sweep of her legs Ino landed outside of the ring.

Iruka stepped forward and said "Winner, Hinata Hyūga!

Once the girls cleared the field Iruka said "The first match of the boy's tournament will be Daichi vs. Naruto Uzumaki."

Once both boys entered the ring, Iruka brought his hand down and started the match. Daichi ran forward and threw a right haymaker towards Naruto face; Naruto ducked at the last moment and landed a fierce punch to the body that caused the air to leave Daichi's lungs. Naruto then followed up with an uppercut and spinning side kick combo sending Daichi out of the ring.

After a few moments Iruka said "Winner Naruto Uzumaki! Will Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame please enter the ring."

After several matches it was time for a semifinal round.

Iruka looked at his clip board and said "Will Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki please enter the ring."

Once both boys were ready Iruka started the match and Kiba charged forward and started to wildly swing his hands in a claw like manner trying to hit Naruto. Naruto for his part managed to dodge all but two before he found an opening and landed a thrust kick to Kiba's stomach that stopped his momentum. Naruto didn't let the moment slip past him, he stepped forward and using a combo the Gai taught him and land two left jabs, a right hook then an uppercut that sent Kiba slightly up into the air; Naruto then used the same spinning side kick to send Kibgba landing on the ground a few feet away and unconscious. Once Naruto walked off the field the match3es continued until only Naruto and Sasuke were left.

Iruka looked at the two boys and said "Okay, the final match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki; you may begin when ready."

After a few moments of looking at each other Sasuke and Naruto charged at the same time; Sasuke threw a straight right, which Naruto deflected and sent a right hook to Sauske's body. Sasuke managed to move his body enough to only receive a glancing blow. Sasuke then threw a jab, right cross, and an ending left hook towards Naruto; Naruto dodged or deflected the attacks then countered with a left jab, right hook, and feinted a left hook which Sasuke ducked to avoid only to receive a rising knee to the face sending him stumbling back a few feet. Not allowing Sasuke anytime to recover, Naruto charged forward and started to land several jabs, straights before finishing with a left hook to the body and a right haymaker that sent Sasuke to the ground and out of the ring.

Iruka raised his hand and said "Winner of the tournament Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto take this note to the Hokage to receive your voucher for your prize. Class is dismissed and I'll see you all tomorrow."

20 minutes later Hokage Tower…

Naruto entered the Hokage's office to see the 3rd Hokage speaking with a tall white haired man, wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

The Hokage looked up and said "How may I help you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto placed the note on his desk and said "Iruka-sensei gave me this note to give to you, so I may get the voucher for winning the Taijutsu tournament."

The Hokage read the note and said "Okay, unfortunately I have a lot of work to do, but my student Jiraiya here can take you to get what you want."

Naruto looked at the man to his left and said "Hello sir."

Jiraiya smiled and said "Hey gaki!"

Naruto scowled and said "I'm not a gaki."

Jiraiya chuckled, turned to the Hokage and said "I'll talk to you tonight sensei."

Market district 20 minutes later…

Jiraiya and Naruto have been walking for about 5 minutes when Naruto stopped in front of a large 2 story store with a sign that had Urahara Shinobi Emporium written on it. After a few moments of looking at the store Naruto entered to see dozens of rack filled with cloths and weapons.

A cheerful voice said "Welcome to my humble shop Jiraiya."

Naruto turned to the voice to see a tall lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wore a brown coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He carried a fan, wore traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

Jiraiya smiled and said "How's it going Kisuke?"

Kisuke smiled and said "Everything is going fine; now who might this young boy be?"

Naruto bowed slightly and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki sir."

Kisuke nodded and said "What can I do for you two today?"

Jiraiya handed the voucher to Kisuke and said "Sensei gave him this voucher for whatever he wants, for wining a taijutsu tournament at the Academy."

Kisuke smirked and said "Well lets go find something for you."

After 10 minutes of looking at the various items in the shop, Naruto stopped in front of a glass case that held a sword and a scroll. The sword was 4½ feet long, with a gold five point start tsuba, a handle in the shape of a roaring Chinese dragon with sapphire eyes; black sheath with twin sapphire blue dragons on sides.

After a few moments Naruto looked at the two men pointed at the case and said "I want that."

After a few moments Kisuke chuckled and said "Well the voucher does say anything he wants; as a freebie I'll throw in a sword cleaning kit and a book on how to properly take care of the sword."

Jiraiya smirked and said "You wouldn't happen to know of anyone who could teach him to use the sword?"

Kisuke's smile widened and said "It just so happens I have a lot of free time on my hands; so if it's okay with Hokage-sama I'll gladly teach young Naruto how to wield a Katana."

Jiraiya said "I'm sure he won't mind since it's you; you'll just have to work out a schedule that will allow for his academy studies."

Kisuke said "Well, I'll let him take the scroll home so he can read about the blade and what it can do; while I keep the sword here to make sure it stays safe."

Jiraiya nodded and said "Hey Naruto, why don't you go find a book or two while Kisuke and I catch up."

Once Naruto was out of hearing range Jiraiya's faced turned serious.

Jiraiya said "You know who that sword belonged to don't you and how dangerous it can be?"

Kisuke smirked and said "Of course I know; he made it after all. I can see the Will of Fire in that boys soul stronger than any I've seen; if that boy isn't gifted for the shinobi arts, I'll eat my hat."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Well lets go find out what books he picked."

Unknown to both men this was the very moment that would change the course of the shinobi world forever.


	2. Destiny Shift

It's been one week since Naruto used the voucher to get a sword; he now finds himself in a rocky basement training area under Kisuke's shop.

Kisuke said "Now, before I give you your sword I'm going to train you using a bokken and working on your physical abilities; we'll leave the mental for the academy."

Naruto said "Why can't I start with my sword first?"  
Kisuke smiled and said "Because I don't want to tell the Hokage how you got a sword injury. To start I want you to unlock your chakra so I can test your affinity."

Naruto nodded and said "How do I do that?"

Kisuke said "You meditate of course."

Once Naruto was in a lotus position, he closed his eyes, and relaxed.

Kisuke smirked and said "Start by searching for a warm and calm feeling inside of you. Once you find it, grasp it and then pull it to the surface."

It took Naruto 10 minutes of searching before he was able to find his chakra; he mentally grasped it and drug it to the surface. Kisuke looked on curiously as a blue outline surrounded Naruto before changing into a blue flame like aura to extend a foot away from him. Naruto concentrated more and the pebbles on the ground around him started to shake and the flame like aura increased; a few moments later the aura dissipated and Naruto opened his eyes to see Kisuke with a surprised expression.

Naruto stood up and said "What's the matter Kisuke-sensei?"

Kisuke shook his head and said "Slight change of plans; I'm going to be teaching you chakra control to help you with your low chunin reserves; Which I'll have Tessai show you while I go speak with Hokage-sama."

Kisuke and Naruto exited the training ground and Kisuke walked up to a tall muscular man with a mustache and glasses, while wearing brown pants, black shoes, white t-shirt, and a green apron; Kisuke told him to take Naruto to the scroll section to find some chakra control exercises before disappearing in a Shunshin towards the Hokage's office. Kisuke entered the Hokage's office with a bright smile on his face.

Hiruzen looked up and said "What can I do for you Kisuke?"

Kisuke sat in a chair in front of the desk and said "I just had young Naruto unlock his chakra and the results were surprising to say the least."

Hiruzen sat his paperwork aside and said "What was so suprising?"

Kkisuke said "We'll for a six year old he has low chunin level reserves, but that's to be expected being an Uzumaki and jinchūriki. What's really unexpected is how dense his chakra is; I figure once he learns to control his vast chakra he could use abilities we've never seen before."

Hiruzen sat up straighter and asked "What type of abilities?"

Kisuke smiled and said "Given how dense it is he could very well be a master of shape manipulation, sense his dense chakra would be able to hold a shape better. As you know what type of shape manipulation his mother could do."

Hiruzen smirked and said "Train him well Kisuke; I fear we may need his strength in the future."

It's been one week since Kisuke had Naruto start on his chakra control and Kisuke was impressed with his progress. Naruto has managed to learn the leaf balancing exercise and started on tree climbing. Kisuke also started him on a workout routine to help increase his speed and strength.

Kisuke walked up to Naruto and handed him a piece of white paper and said "I want you to channel your chakra into this so I can find out your nature affinities."

Naruto channeled his chakra into the paper; the paper first was cut into several pieces before the pieces turned into water; Naruto looked at Kisuke and saw his slightly widened eyes.

Naruto shook his hand to remove the water and said "What does it mean Kisuke-sensei?"

Kisuke smiled brightly and said "It means you have a strong Fūton affinity and an extreme Suiton affinity. I'm going to give you a couple scrolls on both Fūton and Suiton manipulation; if you can master the first exercise for both I'll start teaching you ninjutsu theory and how to properly wield a sword. Now continue with your physical exercise, and then work on your chakra control."

Naruto nodded and said "Is it possible to work on another taijutsu other than the Academy style."

Kisuke asked "Why do you ask?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "It just doesn't feel right for me; I can use it very well, but it just doesn't feel natural."

After a few moments Kisuke smirked and said "I know just the style to teach you; it was taught to me by an old friend of mine; it's called Hakuda. I can only show you the basics for now because we need you to get much faster to use it efficiently."

Naruto nodded and asked "What is your friend's name?"

Kisuke smirked and said "Her name is Yoruichi Shihōin; now let's get started on your tree walking."

It was a week later and Naruto found himself in the basement training ground and standing in front of Kisuke and the Hokage.

Naruto bowed and said "Greetings Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen smiled and said "Hello Naruto, I'm here to see how well your done on your nature manipulation."

Naruto shrugged, grabbed a leaf, held it between his hands, and concentrated; a few moments later he opened his hands to show the leaf was perfectly cut down the middle.

Hiruzen smiled with pride and said "That's very good Naruto; now let's see how you do with Suiton manipulation."

Naruto sighed and said "I have a question Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded and said "You may ask the question."

Naruto held his hand open, palm up, focused his chakra and created an orb of water the size of a tennis ball and said "Should Suiton manipulation be this easy."

Kisuke smiled as Hiruzen said "Only if someone has a very high affinity for it; now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my paperwork."

Once Hiruzen left Kisuke said "Since you completed my challenge, I'll start to teach you how to use a sword.

It's been two years since Naruto has started training under Kisuke Urahara and he has tied with the top of his class Sasuke Uchiha, only because his physical score beats Sasuke's and Sasuke's academics beat Naruto's. However one event changes the course of Naruto's destiny once more. Naruto is currently walking passed the Uchiha district when the sound of someone landing behind him caused him to spin around while drawing his bokken and saw a tall male figure.

The figure said "I mean you now harm."

After studying the man's state of dress he channeled wind chakra into his bokken and said "Then why do you have blood on your cloths and hands?"

The figure said "My name is Itachi Uchiha and I just killed my clan."

Naruto steadied his breathing and said "Then you are a murder and need to be apprehended."

Itachi's lip twitched and said "You think a mere academy student could stop me?"

Instead of answering Naruto swung his bokken and sent a wind blade towards Itachi; Itachi side stepped the attack and only received a tear in his cloths. Itachi turned his calculating eyes on Naruto.

Itachi said "You're good to use such an advanced technique at such a young age; however you can't defeat me."

Naruto smirked and said "I honestly don't expect to beat you."

Itachi scowled slightly and said "Then what do you hope to accomplish?"

Naruto grasped his bokken tighter and said "To test myself and to stall you."

Naruto charged forward with his wind enhanced bokken and swung at Itachi several times, but each were expertly dodged; after a few moments Naruto scowled since he couldn't land a hit. As Itachi avoided another wind blade, he ended up with his back against the Uchiha compound wall; Naruto charged a large amount of chakra into his bokken, swung at Itachi and release the chakra in a crescent shaped wave. Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he was engulfed in the explosion; Naruto stood at the ready waiting for an attack; even as strong as he was, he couldn't dodge as Itachi's tanto drove through his back and out his chest.

Itachi leaned towards Naruto and said "If you survive this, I want you to grow strong. Because as of this moment; you aren't worth my time."

Itachi pulled his sword out of Naruto and disappeared with a Shunshin as Naruto landed face down to the ground. The sound of footsteps caught his attention; He moved his head to the side and saw a pair of wooden geta before he passed out. Naruto opened his eyes to find himself floating on his back in some water. After a few moments Naruto stood up to find the water was thigh deep and he was currently in a sewer.

Naruto scratched his head and said "How did I get in a sewer?"

A deep voice said "**You were beaten by that Uchiha and you're actually in your mind**."

Naruto spun around to face a large golden gate and finding that he doesn't have any weapons.

A large red eye appeared in the darkness beyond the bars and the voice said "**Thanks to this seal, you have nothing to fear from me kid. I do have to say that was very brave of you to take on that Uchiha who clearly outclassed you**."

After a few moments Naruto relaxed his posture and said "If I'm in my mind, then what are you?"

A row of teeth appeared and the voice said "**I'm the great Kyūbi no Yōko, and you are my jailor**."

The dark of the cage receded to show a large orange red fox with nine tails behind it.

After a few moments Naruto said "I was taught you were destroyed by the 4th Hokage."

Kyūbi scoffed and said "**No human could destroy a bijū; he merely sealed me into you to stop that man from controlling me to destroy your village**."

Naruto said "Who would be strong enough to control you?"

Kyūbi said "**The only man able to control me was Madara Uchiha and I don't know how he survived this long, but thanks for being sealed inside you I'm immune to the Sharingans genjutsu. That will allow me not to be controlled and it gives you some benefits as well**."

Naruto turned his head to the side and said "What type of benefits?"

Kyūbi sighed and said "**For one thing you have a larger chakra capacity, and it's much harder for you to tire; that's the reason you can train so long. You also gain an advanced healing ability, which is why you always heal so quickly from injuries. I've also been slowly building your muscles up so you won't gain a large amount of muscle when you start weight training**."

Naruto said "You know for all that history made you out to be; you're not that bad."

Kyūbi said "**We'll speak later kid, you're about to wake up**."

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sight of a white ceiling; he looked to his left to see an IV and he realized he was in the hospital.

A cherry voice said "Welcome back Uzumaki-san."

Naruto turned his head to see Kisuke and Hiruzen standing by the door.

Hiruzen stepped forward and said "Could you tell me what happened last night?"

Naruto sat up in bed and said "I was taking a midnight stroll past the Uchiha district when Itachi Uchiha appeared behind me. After asking him who he was and what he was doing; he told me that he murdered his clan. I then proceeded to call him a murderer and engaged him to try and stall for time for a passing ANBU patrol to come by. I was outclassed in every way; when I realized an ANBU patrol wasn't coming, I decided to use a lot of chakra to signal something was wrong. It was moments after that when he stabbed me from behind and left and Kisuke-sensei appeared."

Kisuke nodded and said "You were lucky I was nearby that I felt your chakra usage. That was a very foolish thing you did by taking on someone of Itachi Uchiha's caliber, but it was also very brave of you as well."

Naruto nodded and said "Can we talk in private."

After a few moments Hiruzen used a hand signal and the two hidden ANBU disappeared from the room and Kisuke put up a barrier tag.

Hiruzen said 'What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto looked them both in the eye and said "Why didn't either of you tell me that I contain the Kyūbi no Yōko?"

After a few moments Kisuke said "We planned to tell you once you became a genin, but you must have talked to it while you were unconscious."

Naruto nodded and said "I did; he isn't has bad as the history books make him out to be. Why were you going to wait till I became a genin?"

Hiruzen said "My student Jiraiya was going to tell you and take you on as an apprentice to help you learn to control its power."

Kisuke said "After learning the truth, what are you going to do?"

After a few moments Naruto said "If I'm going to be fighting shinobi of Itachi's caliber in the future; I need to get a lot stronger. Hokage-sama if it's okay with Kisuke-sensei; I would like to invoke Konoha Law 6B which states that a retired shinobi may take on an academy student in place of the academy, as long as he has the blessing of the current Hokage."

Kisuke smirked and said "That's an old law Uzumaki-san; how do you know about it?"

Naruto said "I figured if I was going to be Hokage, I would need to learn the laws of Konoha, so I study a copy of it in the library."

After a few moments Hiruzen said "Is that okay with you Kisuke?"

Kisuke smiled and said "It sounds fantastic."

It was six years later and the graduation exam was about to start; before the teacher could begin the door opened to reveal a figure. The figure stood 5'1", had white shaggy hair, wearing black shinobi pants wrapped at ankles, dark blue shinobi sandals, a dark blue ¾ shirt, light blue vest, and dark blue wrapped hands. He had a 4½ feet long katana, with a gold five point start tsuba, a handle in the shape of a roaring Chinese dragon with sapphire eyes; black sheath with twin sapphire blue dragons on sides resting on his left hip.

The figure walked up to the teacher and said "I was told to give this note to the teacher?"

The teacher red the note and said "Welcome Naruto, my name is Iruka. You may take an empty seat."

As Naruto took an empty seat in the back a pink haired girl said "Excuse me Iruka-sensei, but why does he get to take the graduation exam without attending the academy?"

Iruka said "All I know is that his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he has been training with a retired shinobi with the Hokage's blessing. Now be quite I'm about to start the test."


End file.
